Underworld
by Chaka
Summary: [Rated T for possible romance and gore in the future] Nyoko has been with the Bladebreakers for a bit. But when they decide to go for the World Championships again, she can't help but think a horrible event from her past will reoccur...


**Underworld**

**Rating:** T, for possible future romance and gore   
**Summary:** Nyoko has been with the Bladebreakers for a bit. But when they decide to go for the World Championships again, she can't help but think a horrible event from her past will reoccur. Disguised under an alias, she decides to defeat the Bladebreakers before they reach the Championships, and show them just how dangerous their power truly is.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter One: Nyoko Moita**

The announcer was screaming through the microphone, the crowd was insane. It was amazing that the two Beybladers in the stadium below were still concentrating solely on their battle, oblivious to the crowd around them. "Once partners, these two competitors barely even thought about battling each other for real, in a battle for the World Championships," the announcer was saying, "but, as Nyoko stated before the battle, we knew all along that this fight was inevitable..." 

Nyoko's dark hair blew back, fire burning in her bright blue-green eyes. _This will be a battle he'll never forget…_

Her opponent's eyes blazed just as much as her own as they continued their intense battle. His face was well known to the Beyblading fans around the world, and the fan girls swooned over his rose-colored eyes and charcoal hair. He knew that the stadium wouldn't survive this battle, but he was enjoying every second of it, even as the entire stadium began to tremble under pressure. "Ready, Nyoko…?" he said, softly. "Phlegethon, attack!" 

A grin twitched on the side of Nyoko's mouth as she ordered in return, "Acheron, now!" 

A beam of orange, red, and golden light burst from Nyoko's blade to meet the beam of dark red that shot from her opponent's blade. The ceiling of the stadium began to crumble around them as the arena was filled with a blinding flash. When the light finally faded away, Nyoko's opponent was revealed, lying on the ground, his beyblade on its side. Nyoko stumbled forward, landing on her knees before her still spinning blade. 

"And the victory goes to…Nyoko Moita!" 

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering as Nyoko picked up her blade, then looked up at her fallen companion. "What a battle!" the commenter continued, but all the voices were drowned out as a frown crossed her face and she crawled to his side, rolling him onto his back and brushing his hair from his eyes. 

"It seems our other competitor is out cold…" the announcer said suddenly, finally seeing through the clouds of debris below. A group of five paramedics rushed out into the crumbling arena, quickly checking his heart rate, trying to revive him. The crowd was silent but for a soft murmuring, and even the commentator was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Nyoko watched, wide-eyed, as his pulse finally faded, and the paramedics stopped their work minutes later, the steady hum of the heart monitor telling everyone the shocking news that would crowd the newspapers and news channels over the next few weeks. 

"He's…dead…" 

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- 

"Tyson, shut up already!" 

"It's okay, Hilary, let the guy celebrate – it's not everyday Tyson gets a –" 

"C! YES!" Tyson cheered, brandishing his history paper in the air. "BOOYAH!" 

Nyoko rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. It had been nearly two years since she had joined Kai and the Bladesharks, then the Bladebreakers, moving in with her step-mother's niece, Hilary, a year later, after realizing she went to school with Tyson. She had been assigned to watch the Bladebreakers and had made only rare appearances to them, but in the end had not only helped the Bladebreakers overcome her employer but also ended up "joining" the team. Of course, Nyoko had only watched from the sidelines as a cheerleader as the Bladebreakers made their way to the top, twice in a row now, as she had refused to fight in tournaments, even though she had agreed to join the team. This didn't bother her, of course – as long as Tyson and Kai were on the same team, she doubted she could ever witness a battle like the one she had fought with…him… 

"Hey, Nyoko. Where do you go, when you get that faraway look?" Max asked, jolting Nyoko back to reality. 

"Hmm, lots of places." She replied with a smile, stretching as she sat up from where she lay, beneath a giant cherry tree on top of a grassy hill, overlooking the park. "I was just thinking about how I'm glad Tyson is better at blading that he is at history." 

Tyson grinned, sitting down beside her, tossing the test over his shoulder after crumpling it up into a tiny ball. "Hey, a 'C' is average – besides, you'd hafta cheat to get batter than a 'B' on that test…" 

Hilary snorted. "I got an A+ on that one." 

Tyson glared, flushing. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" 

Of course, there was always the parts where Tyson and Kai would have a match during practice, a battle that Nyoko would never tear her eyes from. The two were so...passionate for blading. It was a part of them, and the displayed that fact time and time again, whenever they bladed. And not just passionate, they were powerful. Extremely powerful. Not undefeated, but never without their comebacks against those they had been defeated by. Indeed, she knew they wouldn't take the battle far enough as to put the rest of the team in danger, but she couldn't help but worry, and worry again whenever the Bladebreakers entered the tournaments. Speaking of tournaments… 

"Nyoko, you're positive you don't want to enter the upcoming tournament with us…?" Rei's voice drifted to her as Tyson and Hilary ended their quarrel, both in very foul moods with each other. "You are part of the team – you have every right to compete with us –" 

"Yeah," Hilary pitched in, "you're just as good as all the boys." 

Nyoko flushed slightly, looking away. She had hoped this wouldn't come up so bluntly, but she had put it off for too long. It was time to tell them of her plans, even though she knew they wouldn't approve. "I was actually planning on taking a break from the Bladebreakers…" she paused to see the others' response, but they were silent, expressions unreadable. "In fact, I was planning on taking a break from beyblading altogether." 

"But—" 

"You see," she continued, smiling softly, "I started to realize how attached to my blade I was, and how my own grades are starting to drop, due to my obsession. I think I've started to lose sight of the other important things in my life, and I think it's about time I took off for a while to take a little vacation." She paused, looking at her team fondly. "I'm going to do a little traveling while you guys are in the tournament. I'll be watching you, as always, I just won't be there to greet you after your matches. Hilary," Hilary blinked, hearing her name, "I want you to have Kodra – I won't be needing her where I'm going." She pulled out a white and purple beyblade, the weaker one she had been using since… 

Hilary took the blade, staring at it in disbelief. "But…Nyoko! This is your beyblade!" she protested. 

Nyoko smiled, and nodded. "Take good care of it, okay? I just don't want any temptations while I'm gone." 

Hilary's eyes welled up with tears, yet she nodded, holding the blade to her heart. 

"I'm leaving on the ferry tomorrow." 

"TOMORROW!" they shouted in unison. 

Nyoko nodded. "I'll return to you after the tournament ends." 

The others simply watched her, unbelieving, shocked, and even a little hurt. 

"Good luck." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, guys, that's the first chapter. Basically, the way this thing is gonna go, is you may not see the Bladebreakers quite as much as in some other fanfics, it'll mostly be the other teams that they've met and left behind that end up running into Nyoko during her "break from blading." Of course, I won't be ignoring the Bladebreakers completely, but...well, I guess you'll see. xD 

I'm fairly new to the whole fanfiction thing so you'll have to hang in there for me, give me some reviews and all that. :D I'm not even sure how the pairings will end up so I won't say anything now, but maybe later... xD Anyway, have fun - Alix. 


End file.
